Halo: Huntdown
by zevlik
Summary: Master Chief has gone AWOL. Or thats what the ONI department thinks. John-B-711-4 (John-S-117's fully clone) has been dispatched to find the Chief and has been ordered to find him. Bring him back to ONI for his act of Treason: Alive, or dead if he imposes any resistance.
1. Pilot Intro

"John B-711-4 step forward." I stepped forward, carrying my MA5B in my left palm. The tech assistant reached for the weapon. Handing it to him was one of my pet peeves. It felt like my mobility for defense had vanished as I loosened my grip on the rifle. Stepping into the circular base.

UNSC graded mechanics began their work. Swiftly moving around me as it tested my old, used MJOLNIR Mk-5 armor. The shield on he suit was at its peak, then burst. As the suit's shield meter couldn't stablize it any longer.

"We are still working on the kinks, Spartan. We have ordered a new suit that could help stabilize the armor's power. It's very hard to get since they only made them for the new batch of Spartans." Then techincian told me. As his assitant gave back my rifle. Taking the relief of capabality of defense at heart. It was my weapon against the New Covenant . Since the Old Covenant collapsed. Since when the 'original' Human-Covenant War ended, peace felt well like peaceful.

Then the Shanghelli fleet found the MIA Spartan Master Chief John-S-117. Where he helped takedown the revied Forerunner Diadact. Peace seemed worthy again. The recovered MIA Spartan then just disappeared. Where his whereabouts are mainly unknown.

"John-711! An ONI spook wants to speak to you." A marine spoke.

* * *

"Have a seat Spartan." Then the woman looked at me keenly. Watching as if I would make any move, she was nervous, as I still clenched on to the MA5B rifle in my hand. "Or not? Anyway I came to ask if you knew you the Master Chief was?" She paused. I knew who he was since I was cloned off him fully. Not flash cloned though.

"Yes, sir!" I noted only his armor, and his previous declaration of medals he had earned.

"Spartan, I have called you today because the great Master Chief that all UNSC respects for his service. Has disappeared." She stopped to see I shifted about his return in service of being MIA, again. But it wasn't MIA, it was AWOL. The most respected Spartan-II, one of the survivors of Reach. Had finally broke and gone AWOL.

"His disappearance started when his ONI medical doctors were found dead in room he was serviced to. "Your misson is a priority-RED. Find The Master Chief bring him back alive, or if he shows resistance... Death."

**Alright soo... This is beginning for this "Halo: 5 What if" I have been researching on the new Halo: 5 and heard the Master Chief goes AWOL and tries to revive the AI Cortana that usually with most fan-to-hater groups to the Halo series. BUT lets not let this fan-made fan fiction get the heat. Since this is a "What if" story, since alot of us gamers don't know what will happen. I do appreciate if there are no flamer responses to this to new story. Much appreciated! I do of course will try to keep the story as lengthy as it can. So, peace and God Speed!**


	2. Return

The only man in the past history with Spartan-S-117 is Lasky. He is the one of the living information that had not died in the Human-Covenant War. He was aboard the _Infinity_ that rescued the Master Chief on the Shield World Requiem.

As I was told Lasky was in his mid-twenties and had a clean buzz, when he saw me he was shocked.

"Um, Spartan? Is there anything I can do for you?" it seemed he was just finishing orders for the preparations for his other orders from FLEETCOM.

"Sir. You've been ordered by ONI to command this vessel for my objective." I must have been nervous, as well was Lasky, since we were both staring at me cradiling the MA5B rifle in my hands. "They should have sent you the a red priority sir."

"They did. I'm a bit surprised that the Master Chief would go that far all that way, even after his AI's fatality." He was fully attentive of my actions. HIs face had darkened as we spoke.

"Excuse me, AI fatality?"

"Oh sorry not my say on that. Prepare for launch, Spartan."

"Launch? Where?"

"The priority they sent me have the ONI have a reason to believe that the Master Chief has gone back to Reach, dismissed." Lasky saluted and walked away.

"Reach? Yes, sir!" From the impanted memory placed by the remains of ONI Department Section 3 data, Courtesy of Cortana. Reach's atmosphere was being replenshed from the scars of the Covenant Plasma. Life was beginning to resurface slowly. The water atmosphere was nearly gone, but was beginning to cool.

"Spartans, all Spartans please report to launch bay for further instructions. Lasky out." And the ship's internal COM went off.

* * *

There were 3 other Spartans who were going with me down to Reach for back up. To my understanding they weren't really Spartans, just ODSTs put into Spartan-IV MJOLNIR armor.

"Why do we have to go with him. Since he's a clone of the legendary Master Chief doesn't mean he needs protection." One of the IVs complained, name Mick.

Lasky looked at him sternly, very rare for him to. "He's a Spartan as well. More actually a Spartan V since all Vs are just clones of the original Spartan IIs."

"So now he's special?"

"What you say Spartan!?" Lasky was now pissed off. Turning to me he looked more calm. "Not to be offensive, John."

"Not at all sir." _Man that was deeply offensive to me man. I'm techincally a Spartan-II, under ONI classifications._

* * *

"Spartans this is planet was original training grounds for Spartan-IIs and we might find the Chief here. There were a few Spartan-IIIs to help support the defense of this ex-UNSC planet, as well as its Spartan-IIs, even though they knew their fates were immenient." Lasky paused, "IF you see Chief down there use negotation first, over." Then the COM went slack.

* * *

"Alright boys! Get into the drop pods." Mick's voiced over the COM's interal line in our helmets. "Move Spartans, we got a job to do!"

In the my pod, waves of the atmosphere of Reach heated the outside surface.

"Agghh!" COM sparked to life. On the left side view of my pod, another drop pod exploded. It came from a Super MAC round orbital gun. _Which was odd how can there still be one existant on Reach's_ orbit?

Arghh!" another scream another drop pod's explosion. Shards from the pod passed my front view of pod.

* * *

I was the first hit Reach's glassy surface. Overhead came Mick's pod, who landed several meters from me. Hard. My HUD had a lock on his signal. Mick. Still alive.

On the COM was the UNSC Infinity who spoke through anyone who was a survivor of the Super MAC round's blast radius.

"This is Lasky. We have a reading on your soft landing. The MAC gun is being controlled by a rampant AI so be careful out there. I'm sending a pelican to drop a hog. Infinity, out."

* * *

"Damn, I'm never going through that again." Mick said outloud. "It's us just right?"

"Yeah." Then my HUD went nuts on my NAV, as red dots appeared on my HUD. There was about thirty of them.

"Is it Covenant?"

"I don't know?"

"Well we should head to sword base, or what is left it." Mick replied and headed north.

"Yeah." And I followed, gripping to my Designated Marksman Rifle. I could have swore I saw a glimpse of a grin through his navy tinted visor.

In the mist of hot radiation of Reach. Remains of Covenant infantry, about two dozen Unggoy/Grunt and a dozen of Sanghelli/Elites.

"Well, the party looks anxious to begin. Mick take out most of their main infantry!"

"Negative, we have to continue to the ruins of Sword base. There's more cover there, sir."

"I confirmed a NAV point where looks decent enough for cover, Mick. Move out!"

"Affirmative."

* * *

Our run was quick. Most of the landscape we past was still glassed. Most of the planet hadn't recovered yet. Overhead were Sanghelli Phantoms and they were coming in faster then we expected.

"Where's Infinity's Pelican?" Mick's COM burst into my head.

"I don't know. They must have backed out when they saw the destruction of most of our squad!"

"Dam-" A blast of purple radiation splashed the ground near us with deafening blast, knocking out our COMs for a split second. Where was that rampant AI when we mostly needed it.

"A super MAC round would be good about now!" Mick pointed to the sky, with his DMR. "But either way I'm ready." And he returned fire as plasma splashed on his shields. The irony of the horror wiping out most of humanity, Mick felt happy because if it didn't happen to humanity, he wouldn't have much fun killing off the Covenant with pleasure.

Each round pierced into the nitrogen breathing tanks from the Grunts, and cause a combustion of explosion, as blue explosion popped a few meters from us, like little fireworks from an ancient country's anniversary.

Leaving us with 2 Grunts and the enraged Elites now coming at full force with their energy daggers. Classic. Only do be caught off guard when I tossed a MK-II frag grenade. Knocking most of their shields in haywire. As Mick finished it with another toss of a grenade where most of the Sanghelli caught off-guard were killed in the explosion.

"I didn't know there could be this much Covenant loyalist left."

"Yeah."

"What the hell?" Mick pointed to the sky and what we saw were 2 Covenant classed Corvettes. Someone was looking for the Chief too. Until one of them bursted.

A voice crackled into our COMs. "This is DOT actual. Spartanzz. I'm happy were not ALONE."

The Corvette that was left still in a intercept course after us.

"We need to get in deep in the ruin of Sword base, now!" And I took off to the ex-ONI HQ as Mick kept up behind me.

* * *

When it seemed good enough shelter a saw a sign of lessen hope. A Covenant remebant crusier broke through slipspace and was over Reach. And for all of that; a voice from the memory that was implanted into me, I seemed to recognize, but not know who spoke into our COMs.

"It looks like you really pissed them off."


	3. Old Survivors

**IM SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG. TO MUCH THOUGHTS AND IDEAS POPPED IM MY HEAD AT THE TIME I WAS TRYING TO FINISH THIS, AS WELL AS SOMETHINGS HAPPENED. So to continue this ongoing story I hope you will continue to enjoy these new posted chapters. As Halo: Huntdown comes to reconnect old favorite characters mixed with OC ones. **

"Shit what that?" Mick whispered. "Night vision is on and i can't see anything."

"Silent. Possibly a friendly." Lifting a hand sign to Mick to wait and follow. Shifting my DMR in my chest and pointed toward the shadows. Knowing my instincts were telling that a spook was either in front of me or was going to hit me from behind. Who ever it was or what it was it got Mick first.

"Argh!" and his COM went dead. Behind me was a clatter as a DMR was clattering on the ground from when it the ground. But no deep echo of the heavy-graded armor thudding on the ground. He was murdered by someone with great skill and patience. Or it could be keeping Mick hostage in some way to knock him out of his conscious; but the Covenant don't collect hostages. Everyone knew that. Unless it was a Spartan. The Chief.

There was a tap on my shoulder. A hand from someone, human. Our fists clashed. It was a Spartan covered in deteriorated fabric. Able to knee him in the gut. I bellowed, "Spartan, why must you resist! What happened to the other one?!" But the Spartan remained silent. He was strongly gripping a BR55. His helmet's visor was cracking.

His voice was deep, Latino-accent, "I'm the last living member of the NOBLE-TEAM Squadron who partake in fighting for Reach. I take it we won, yes?" And he left it like that.

* * *

A voice crackled into my head. A feminine voice spoke through my head, throwing off all my senses. "Spartan-D-025-Mick. Has gained consciousness. Noble-3?"

Mick's voice called in through the COM. "Fuck! What the hell happened?" He fell out of an opening behind the Spartan-III, Noble-3. His form of person was so savage, and not noble; but he was a true scavenger.

Mick kept his distance from the Latino Spartan.

"Noble-3, it seems that _UNSC Infinity_ wants to send a Evac pelican down, should I?"

"Dot, allow." Noble-3 spoke firmly.

Captain Lasky spoke into my COM , "Spartans, we need you to bail. It seems a faction of the Covenant have made Reach a battlefield again."

I looked at my DMR counter, it was nearly empty.

"Sir, where the hell did they come from?"

"John. I'm sending a pelican, and when your back up at the _Infinity_ I'll explain everything. Understo-"

"Captain! Damn were being jammed!"

Noble-3 faced me, "Did Earth fall? What happened to the Master Chief?"

That was right he was stranded on Reach and classified as MIA, for Reach's final one man army. "Earth won; but the Chief has gone AWOL. Most of the Covenant was destroyed. Except for this one last surviving faction. Anyways we have now a new common enemy all Humans hold. The reawaken Forerunners."

"The Forerunners? Older then the Covenant. Alien race, found underneath Reach?"

"Yeah."

DOT spoke through the COMs, "Spartans, Pelican imbound."

Noble-3 turned and faced a dark tunnel, "John, stay here, I'm going to get someone who has survived greater falls then I have."

Nodding, Noble-3 ran down the tunnel.

* * *

Mick looked at me, still mumbling. Probably about being overpowered by a Spartan Commando Noble-3.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Shut up Mick. He took single-hand and taking trash ain't going to do no shit."

"Yeah, I know."

"Then zip it!" My voice sound harsh; but it didn't matter anyways he'd get over it. "Though it's kinda funny how you got a can of whoop ass from an injured Spartan."

* * *

Noble-3 came back with another Spartan trailing him. The Spartan's chest was a MK-4 Grenader-Class. His armor was in post-disintegration phase.

Mick spoke still with anger in his tone. "So who are you anyways?"

The bulk Spartan faced him, "The name is Noble-4"

**The story is getting intense and I know it is. So I'm hoping to get these chapters posted. There already written on paper so all I need to do publish online. Just so little time, with so much intense story plot-line.**


End file.
